


to a home on god's celestial shore

by Missy



Category: Little Women - Louisa May Alcott
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Running Away, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 12:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beth lives, but her survival means major changes for the March family, and for the yearning, suddenly independent Beth herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	to a home on god's celestial shore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for ladiesbingo, prompt: "Wingfic".

Her survival was, in the words of her dear sister, the most miraculous occurrence in March Family history.

One moment, her fever raged; the next it began breaking. When Beth finally stopped coughing a month later and started eating, the family burst into celebration; even father, dear father, danced a private jg in delight. Beth accepted their kindness with graciousness and simple good humor, and concentrated on getting well.

Eventually, her energy – greater than it had been before her illness – demanded activity. Atrophied muscles groaned as Beth learned how to move again, how to re-assume her rightful position as queen of the piano, queen of the hearth and of home.

The large, robin-colored wings she sprouted simply made her look more elegant.

*** 

“But I did so hope you’d take me to New York!”

Josephine slammed the lid of her steamer trunk shut with a firm click, then shot her sister a quick, wan smile. “Mother said you need to stay under cover.” Beth’s protracted moan was all adolescent frustration, and Jo couldn’t help but bite her lip to keep herself from smiling. “I promise we’ll walk by Walden when I come back.”

A low, deep sigh emerged from Beth as she sat down upon Jo’s bed, her wings folding inward in disappointment. “I’ve been learning to fold them,” she said abruptly. “I have to be very careful, but if my cape’s long enough it’s hardly noticeable.”

Jo frowned thoughtfully. Since her recovery, Beth had taken to sounding an awful lot like Amy – not quite spoiled but definitely determined to have her way, stubborn. “Marmee and father won’t agree. They’ll probably stir up an absolute tempest.”

“Will you try to talk to them?”

“I will,” Jo promised. It was all she could do. 

Leaving Jo to her packing, Beth slid outside, to take comfort in the peace of the woods. Unfurling her wings, she allowed them to catch the breeze. She could fly for short distances – had been gradually teaching herself how to swoop and glide.

From a distance, perched upon his balcony, Theodore Laurence watched a small girl take flight, her enormous wings vibrating as she tried to dash away.

*** 

Marmee and Father expected her to stay put.

The expected her to keep house for them, and care for them in their dotage. Motherhood was for Meg, adventure for Amy, a career for Jo. But poor, unfortunate Beth would have the kitchen, the hearth, the woods, the parlor. 

Once she would have accepted this fate with joy, but her eyes had seen the world, and could no longer look upon her cloistering with meek Christian joy. 

Her sisters smuggled her out often; to salons, and on shopping trips, though they dared not take her to the theatre for fear of her being swept away against her will to some circus.

“Do you understand, Beth? You’re not normal anymore. You must stay inside, protected, – you must always be aware of your special gift…”

A rock ticked against her bedroom window, and a merry, forgotten boy extended his arms.

*** 

The leavetaking was quite a shock for them, but by the time the alarm was raised Beth was long gone. They fretted and fumed, and asked Jo and Amy to find their sister, but she was beyond discovery. At least they had Laurence the elder to commiserate with.

Four months later, a letter arrived on Marmee and father’s doorstep announcing Beth’s marriage and her installation into a London concert hall.

And enclosed within it was a single scarlet feather.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Little Women** , all of whom are the property of the **The Estate Of Louisa May Alcott**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of of the Berne Convention.


End file.
